Conventionally, in amusement facilities such as amusement arcades, enjoying a popularity is a photographing and printing device which takes a photograph of users, combines the photo with background picture and others, and outputs it as a sticker print. Especially widely used is a model of the device which after taking a photograph, performs decoration (image editing) with a pointing device e.g. touch pen with respect to a photograph image displayed on a display screen, and prints out the resultant image after checking on the screen.
As to this decorating function, users can make a choice among from a plurality of pens (brushes) with different colors, line styles, patterns, and others displayed on the screen, and points are created with a touch pen by the user or lines are created with the pen selected by the users on the photograph image displayed on the screen. Further, on the photograph image displayed on the screen, a stamp selected among from stamps with different patterns is created at the position specified with the touch pen by the user. In addition, a generally used function is a rolling stamp which creates pictures changing like a cartoon with four frames spaced at a certain interval on the line created with the pen.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-69404 (Tokukai 2000-69404), for example, discloses an image print creating device in which a makeup processing is performed on the photographed image by a user, and a print image that the user desires can be printed out.
Moreover, increasing number of photographing and printing devices provide various photographing effects making full use of a plurality of cameras and lighting devices.
Incidentally, a photographing and printing device is needed to have a high quality image as well as the element of amusement in the process of photographing and decoration. In order to attract the users to repeatedly use the photographing and printing device, it is necessary to prevent the users with variety of tastes from losing interest in the photographing and printing device.
Therefore, the photographing and printing device never stops more functionality for decoration and increase in contents (pictures). As a result, the users must select ones they want to use among from enormous numbers of functions and contents and make decorations during the time limit, which makes it difficult for users to make decorations using most suitable functions and contents matching an user's image of photographing. That is, enormous numbers of functions and contents make it difficult for users to make full use of them.
Further, the photographing and printing device increases a variety of functions for decoration as described above, whereas equipment for use in decoration except for a touch panel hardly helps to create some mood for photographing. This means that a mood creation throughout the device is not sufficient in spite of important elements for amusement. That is, it is difficult to create a uniform mood in a photographing environment in which the users operate.